max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Titan/@comment-86.46.131.245-20131207181411
He has more modes then max howe *'Base': In Dark Titan's Base Mode, he looks similar to Max Steel except his suite is grey, red & black. Besides that the suit shows sharper points, along with the chest piece being more chaotic as Titan. And it makes taller than Max Steel. *'Berserker': In Dark Titan's Berserker Mode, he appears with two over sized arms just like Max Steel. he can increase this mode with more armor on his body. *'Flight': In Dark Titan's Flight Mode, He has Demon-like Wings that can fly through the atmosphere with control and maneuverability. With increase in penetration and scope, he is able to reach altitudes beyond the stratosphere, though, limits the drag and increases lift. *'Accelerate': In Dark Titan's Accelerate Mode, he has small acceleration boosters on his legs and back with an aerodynamic torso making him much faster than Max Steel's Speed Mode. *'Diver': In Dark Titan's Diver Mode, he has turbines on his legs, fins on his arms, webbed fingers, gill system on his ribcage and a shark like Helmet. *'Army': In Dark Titan's Army Mode, he is able to duplicate himself into an infinite number of clones and once it does, it can change their form into multiple Anti-Turbo modes. Which Max's TURBO Clones can't. *'Stealth': In Dark Titan's Stealth Mode, his suit turns completely black with his eye area turning crimson. In this form he is able to become invisible by bending light around himself, he retains enhanced strength and speed. *'Ghost': In Dark Titan's Ghost Mode, his suit turns silver and brown. In this mode he is able to pass through almost all matter by vibrating his molecular system to pass through. *'Virus': In Dark Titan's Virus Mode, his suit hold several hundred ports that extend into any computer system by a cable link. He is able to hack any system as long as he attaches only one cable into a piece of tech that connects to his target. *'Digger': In Dark Titan's Digger Mode, his suit turns brown and his suit has burrow point teeth covering him. His arms have two drills. He digs by spinning and aiming his arms upward. *'Beast': In Dark Titan's Beast Mode, he takes an appearance that resembles a monstrous creature. In this mode his senses are increased to inhuman lengths, this mode is used mainly to track down targets even if they flee all he needs is a single sample to track with. He sharp claws and his tail has a mace at the end of it. *'Blade': In Dark Titan's Blade Mode, he becomes slender along with many red techno organic blades covering him. His hands and feet become claws but the most crucial ability is that he can manipulate any blade on his body. *'Blaster': In Dark Titan's Blaster Mode, his body becomes large and bulky of which changes at his will. His suit changes any part into any kind of blaster that he desires, this is used mostly for multiple targets or long range combat. *'Kaiju': In Dark Titan's Kaiju Mode, his suit takes the appearance of a true Monster. Extroyer wanted to know how he obtained this form as it surpasses any of his transformations, he looks like a monster from a Japanese monster movie. He is able to manipulate his size depending on what his target is, he only uses this mode to erase small cities or tiny targets. It only requires a vast amount of Anti-TURBO energy. *'Elemental': In Dark Titan's Elemental Mode, he becomes similar to Elementor except that he retains his shape, his main body is within a glowing Orb in his chest. This Mode is still experimental of which he can only manipulate Elements that he touches.ver some of the modes they share are upgraded